


More Than Brothers

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Time, Het and Slash, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Preseries, Separations, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieci drabbles su dieci titoli di canzoni.<br/>L'inizio dell'amore tra Dean e Sam, raccontato dal punto di vista di Sam (preserie).</p><p>Si ringrazia Becky Rosen per aver suggerito il titolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Brothers

**I saw it starting to happen (The Kills)**  
L'ho visto cominciare ad accadere e non ho avuto la forza di fermarlo. Era come una marea che lenta saliva, sommergendomi il cuore. Quando ho provato a combatterlo, era troppo forte e non mi è rimasto altro da fare che abbandonarmi ai flutti e lasciarmi affogare.  
Perché io ti amo, Dean, e il fatto che tu sia mio fratello non mi preoccupa, né mi spaventa. Lasciati andare e seguimi in queste acque calme. Smetti di respirare e abbandonati, vivi solo di amore. Non hai bisogno di altro, ci sono io e il resto non conta. Accetta il mio cuore, Dean.

Learning to avoid each other (Maxïmo Park)  
Ma tu sei un muro, non mi mostri altro che affetto fraterno e ti mostri cieco e sordo ai messaggi che insistente ti lancio.  
Sono costretto di nuovo a chiudere a chiave il mio cuore; niente però riuscirà a strappare da esso l'amore che provo per te. Imparo ad ignorare gli altri, a nascondermi ai loro sguardi indagatori, cullandomi in fantasie che sono solo mie e che nessuno mi potrà proibire di avere.  
I miei sorrisi sono falsi, la mia indifferenza serve solo a nascondere la gelosia verso quelle donne che possono averti mentre io posso averti solo come fratello

**I can't shake this feeling I've got (Editors)**

Ad un certo punto sono costretto a cedere. Non posso continuare a fingere, non posso resistere a questo tormento che mi dilania l'anima.  
Smetto di combattere questo amore dal quale non riesco a liberarmi ed è allora che mi accorgo dei tuoi sguardi, così diversi da quelli da fratello maggiore che mi riservavi prima. Sento la speranza crescere in me, ma ho paura di perdere tutto facendo un passo falso.  
Cosa devo fare, Dean? Provi anche tu quello che io provo per te? Anche tu mi ami e non solo perché siamo fratelli?  
Basterebbe solo una parola e sarei tuo.

**A game of hide and seek (Maxïmo Park)**

E così è cominciato un gioco a nascondino: se mi scoprivo, tu ti ritraevi chiudendoti nel tuo guscio; quando io tornavo con la coda tra le gambe a fantasticare, tu cominciavi a sondare il territorio con piccoli e timidi gesti.  
Abbiamo continuato finché non siamo crollati entrambi. Mi hai confessato il tuo amore e in quel momento mi è sembrato di impazzire dalla gioia. Ma un nuovo ostacolo si è frapposto tra noi: quel padre così scarno di gentilezze e pieno solo di rimproveri. Lui non doveva sapere o avrebbe fatto di tutto per uccidere il sentimento che ci lega.

**Natural disasters on the evening news (Cold War Kids)**

Il destino, da sempre così avverso nei confronti dei Winchester, ci viene incontro una sera mentre papà guarda il telegiornale. Il cronista racconta di disastri che a tutti sembrano naturali, ma che per lui sono segnali del suo demone personale, di quel mostro che ci ha reso orfani e vagabondi.  
Nostro padre ci lascia soli per correre dietro ai suoi fantasmi. Ci basta uno sguardo per capire che è giunto il momento tanto atteso. Per una sera abbandono i miei libri e le mie fantasie di un futuro migliore. Per una sera esistiamo solo noi due e il nostro amore.

**The safest place you've found (Snow Patrol)**

Ti lasci andare tra le mie braccia, per la prima volta mi rendo conto delle tue debolezze, dei tuoi limiti. Sei sempre stato un eroe per me e ora mi accorgo che sei umano.  
Ti abbandoni a me come se avessi trovato un luogo sicuro dove naufragare, dove essere finalmente te stesso.  
Sospiri alle mie carezze, gemi ai miei baci. Quando entri in me, ci annulliamo a vicenda, diventando una cosa sola. Per la prima volta nella mia vita vorrei smettere di lottare e chiudere gli occhi, vorrei che il sole non sorgesse mai e questa notte durasse per sempre.

**We know what’s wrong (Snow Patrol)**

L'alba arriva e con essa tutti i dubbi e le domande che ci dilaniano l'anima. Lo sappiamo che è sbagliato, lo sapevamo da prima, ma questo non lo rende meno bello e intenso. Il nostro amore cura le ferite del nostro cuore, illumina la nostra esistenza che fino ad adesso è stata così dolorosa.  
Eppure tu lo rinneghi fin dal giorno dopo, mi allontani da te come se tu non l'avessi voluto, come se io fossi l'unico colpevole. Ma la mia unica colpa è quella di non voler rinunciare a questo sentimento che mi ha fatto finalmente amare la vita.

**The last night seemed so real to me (Cinematics)**

Il sole porta via tutto, adesso tu mi tratti come un estraneo al punto che anche papà, di solito così distratto, si accorge che qualcosa non va.  
Io mi chiudo in un ostinato mutismo e aspetto. Dopo pochi giorni sei tu a tornare da me, ma come fratello. Il resto sembra dimenticato.  
Che sia stato solo un sogno? Che la mia fantasia mi abbia ingannato al punto da confondere realtà e finzione? Eppure la scorsa notte mi sembrava così reale. I tuoi abbracci, i tuoi baci.  
Non si può negare la realtà. Non farlo o rischierò di impazzire sul serio.

**Made a promise for a new life (Joy Division)**

Così scappo. Chiamami codardo, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di perdere quel poco di ragione che mi è rimasta. Non posso neanche far finta di niente come fai tu.  
Stanotte ho fatto una promessa a me stesso: comincerò una nuova vita, lontano da te, da papà e da questo lavoro che mi sta avvelenando l'esistenza.  
Papà mi butta fuori dalla stanza, ma sei tu a chiudere la porta dietro di me. Non mi guardi neanche negli occhi e io aspetto invano una tua parola.  
Addio, Dean; non ti dimenticherò mai, non mi è possibile perché sei una parte di me.

**Count the scars (Blonde Redhead)**

Una nuova vita, un nuovo amore che mi dà gioia, un futuro che fino ad ora mi era stato negato... e allora perché non sono felice?  
Perché anche a due anni di distanza mi ritrovo a contare le cicatrici che il nostro amore ha lasciato nella mia anima. Lo capisco quando ci rivediamo faccia a faccia, nel buio del mio appartamento. Scappare non è servito perché i tuoi occhi verdi mi hanno seguito ovunque. E adesso so che, anche se cercherò di oppormi, non potrò rifiutarmi di seguirti. Perché il mio cuore è tuo e tale resterà fino alla morte.


End file.
